


OTP

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Before Kevin could cuss though, Chanhee put a finger to Kevin's lips and wiggled closer, slinging an arm over the older so he can't escape."Guess who my new OTP is!"





	OTP

Kevin was just idly splayed out on the living room floor, watching vine compilations (the clean ones, because Jacob smacked him in the head when Hyunjoon started screaming "I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me!" as Sunwoo ran after him with a fork, and everyone immediately knew Hyunjoon was watching vines with Kevin) and generally hogging the electric fan, when Chanhee sidled up next to him and pulled his earphones out.

Before Kevin could cuss though, Chanhee put a finger to Kevin's lips and wiggled closer, slinging an arm over the older so he can't escape.

"Guess who my new OTP is!"

Kevin released an audible groan. "It's not Jacob and Sangyeon-hyung anymore?"

"Not after Sangyeon-hyung literally proposed to Jacob-hyung with a donut as a ring two months ago in the kitchen. They're canon, no questions asked."

"Have I already told you that you're reading way too many fanfics?"

Chanhee ignored the jib and tightened his hug. "So, who do you think is ny new OTP?"

"Um," Kevin racked his brain. Most of the members were in their beds, except for Haknyeon and Jaehyun in the kitchen hopefully not burning anything. He came up with a blank. "I don't know. Will you tell me?"

"BbangQ!"

"Who?"

"Younghoon-hyung and Changmin!" Chanhee whispered, giggling. "They're already acting so much like a couple, you know! Like, Juyeon-hyung told me he was surprised to see Changmin in Younghoon-hyung's bed almost every morning and Hyunjoon assured him he sees Changmin go to sleep on his own bed every night!"

Kevin hummed, sitting up and struggling with Chanhee still stuck to him. "Maybe Changmin sleepwalks? Or needs a cuddle buddy?"

"Hyunjoon is available as a cuddle buddy to him, like that kid is a big teddy bear that needs something to hug at night! Why does he have to like, cross the house and sleep with Younghoon-hyung?" Chanhee shook him by the shoulders. "Changmin likes Younghoon-hyung, Kevin! Oh my gosh!"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, but..." Kevin gently pried Chanhee's fingers off his shoulder. "Maybe we should just observe for a while? You know, gather data? Um--"

"Stalk them?" Chanhee gasped, eyes wide and shining.

"No!" Kevin screeched then lowered his voice. "I mean, we should just watch them act around each other compared to how they act around us. Stealthily, Chanhee. Stealthily."

The younger grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Okay, now get off my legs, I can't feel them anymore."

 

♡♡♡

 

1\. Dinner

 

"Chicken!" Jaehyun screamed, waking everyone up from their hunger-induced naps.

He dumped the boxes in the living room, startling Juyeon (who was napping there) and almost spilling the contents. "Kids, dinner is served!"

"You didn't have to yell, sheesh." Juyeon complained, opening the boxes and taking out the chopsticks from a bag.

Jaehyun stuck his tongue out at the younger. "Bite me."

"Ew, no thanks."

Sangyeon brought the soda cans into the living room and after everyone had made themselves comfortable and the evening news was broadcasting on the TV, Chanhee crept up beside Kevin and nudged the older to look at the bandmates they were NOT stalking. Younghoon and Changmin were sharing a box of chicken by themselves, squashed at the corner of the sofa.

Kevin had to stuff Chanhee's mouth with a piece of chicken when the younger screeched as Changmin wiped off some sauce from Younghoon's lip and licked the finger he used.

"Aw! Look at Kevin-hyung and Chanhee-hyung being all cuddly!" Eric suddenly cried out.

Chanhee choked on his food and Jacob hurriedly handed him his soda. Kevin awkwardly waved Eric's teasing off but he was red in the face, reaching up to his receding hairline. The maknae didn't let up, and by the end of dinner, Chanhee was red and blushing too.

 

♡♡♡

 

2\. Practice

 

They weren't doing a new choreography, but Changmin wanted to polish an old dance, insisting they can use it when they guest on a variety show next time. Sangyeon agreed it was a good idea, and two hours later, everyone was ready to die as the practice room stank with sweat and tired idols.

"Okay, I call a break!" Changmin wheezed out.

Hyunjoon and Kevin immediately dropped to the floor. Haknyeon followed soon after, fake crying. Jacob and Eric were handing out cups of water to everyone, and Jaehyun and Sunwoo were pushing each other away from the fan.

Chanhee then suddenly grabbed Kevin. "Look at them!"

Kevin, delirious from lack of oxygen and exhaustion, was only half processing what Chanhee was talking about; his brain was playing Beyoncé's Crazy In Love on loop.

"Huh?"

"OTP!"

Younghoon was also laying flat on the ground, with Changmin sitting beside him, laughing. They looked like they were in a separate world from their other bandmates, not even batting a lash when Jaehyun let out a shrill cry of despair when Sunwoo managed to topple him away from the fan.

"They look so in love." Chanhee cooed, stealing Kevin's cup of water.

Crazy In Love was still playing in Kevin's mind though. "Uhuh."

"Do you believe me now?"

"I'm not myself; lately I'm foolish, I don't do this." Kevin suddenly belted out the lyrics of his queen's hit song, still on the floor like a wet mop. "I've been playing myself; baby, I don't care 'cause your love's got the best of me!"

The rest of the boys looked over, concerned.

Chanhee inched away from Kevin, who was still wailing his heart out.

"Not a nice way to confess his love for you, huh?" Juyeon asked, grinning.

Chanhee's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Kev's singing his feelings for you." Juyeon clarified, amused. He then left the younger, who seemed like he was malfunctioning, to refill his cup of water and shove Sunwoo away from the fan. Until the time Changmin called for a last run through before going home, Chanhee was frozen on the floor.

 

♡♡♡

 

3\. Cake

 

"Don't bring another stray cat that you picked up on the way to school home again, Hyunjoon." Juyeon reminded as he gave the boy his packed lunch as the maknae line passed by him in the foyer. Kevin was with him, holding the paper bags full of food they woke up early to prepare.

"Yes, hyung!" Hyunjoon replied brightly and hugged his hyungs tightly before going out.

"Sunwoo, don't stab anyone with a pencil today." Juyeon chirped.

Sunwoo groaned. "I never did that!"

"Just in case you were thinking of doing it. My advice: don't."

Kevin couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when Juyeon said that and Sunwoo started muttering under his breath but hugged the two older boys anyway before joining Hyunjoon outside to wait for their manager to pick them up.

"And you, you're doing well, Eric-ah! Keep up the good work and try harder to bring your failing Chemistry grade up!" Juyeon handed the last bag over and Eric tried to kiss Juyeon on the cheek as he went for a hug but the older was faster and ducked away.

"Hyung!"

"Where's my hug, Eric?" Kevin decided to intervene. Eric smiled widely and squeezed the life out of Kevin, blabbering about a promise to bring his grades up so they can have ice cream as a reward, then joined the rest of the maknae line outside.

While Juyeon returned to his bed afterwards to continue sleeping, Kevin decided to stay in the kitchens and munch on Jacob's cereals with his third cup of coffee that morning, figuring it never hurts to have a quiet morning with his favorite drink.

It was quiet, of course, until Chanhee ran into the kitchen.

"They're going out on a date today!"

Kevin eyed the younger, who still had a blanket crease indented onto his cheek and half his blond hair up. Chanhee was still wearing his unbelievably short indoor shorts and was that Kevin's My Little Pony shirt? He motioned for the younger to come closer and sit on the stool beside him, then Kevin smoothed the bed hair with his hands. "Who? Changmin and Younghoon-hyung?"

Chanhee nodded, yawning. "I heard them talking last night, I forgot to tell you."

"Good for them then?" Kevin watched as Chanhee pulled a bowl near to him and poured milk into it. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Breakfast." Chanhee grunted, proceeding to chuck in Jacob's cereals.

"You put milk first?!"

"I going to stab you with this if you keep screaming." Chanhee held up a spoon.

Kevin held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, what do you plan on doing today?"

"We're going to follow my OTP, wherever they're going." the younger replied, still grouchy as he was not a morning person.

Kevin didn't want to get stabbed by a stainless steel spoon, so he kept quiet even if he was internally screaming why he had to go too.

Later that day, after Changmin and Younghoon left together on their presumed date, Chanhee full-on dragged Kevin away from his and Sangyeon's chess match to follow the pair. Jaehyun gave them a raised eyebrow and Haknyeon kept pointing at Chanhee and making smoochy sounds to Kevin as Kevin was tying up his shoe.

Minutes later, they were at a nearby cafe, with Kevin enjoying a big slice of cheesecake and an iced americano while Chanhee had a tight grip on his strawberry milkshake, craning his neck to look at Changmin and Younghoon over several tables away.

"Hey, eat something." Kevin scolded with a mouthful of pastry.

"Shh, they're about to kiss, I think!"

"Chanhee," Kevin used a finger to gently push Chanhee's cheek and make him turn to Kevin. "Yo, I did not buy this amazingly scrumptious red velvet cheesecake so I could pig out by myself. Help me eat this, you dork. Aren't you satisfied with the knowledge Changmin and Younghoon-hyung are having a date?"

Chanhee pouted, but started to dig in too.

Kevin smiled when Chanhee's cheeks started to puff out with the food, and unable to help himself, he pinched the younger's cheek and Chanhee retaliated with pushing Kevin's face away with the palm if his hand.

"Oh my gosh!"

Kevin choked on his americano when Changmin's dolphin screeched interrupted them.

"Are you two on a date too?" Younghoon appeared behind the younger, holding a bucket of fries.

"Um, yes!" Kevin quickly answered, squeezing Chanhee's hand under the table in panic. "What a coincidence! We didn't know you guys were on a date too! This is totally not-stalkery! Wow! Uh, yes this is a date. I mean, me and Chanhee. On a date. Together. Not separately--"

"Calm down, Kev." Younghoon chuckled. "We understand. Have fun, then. If you guys want to hit the arcade with us in a while, you're more than welcome to make today a double date."

Changmin nodded, enthusiastic. "Yeah! We can like play against each other!"

"Thanks, we'll think about it!" Kevin replied, hoping his smile didn't look too forced.

When the couple left, Kevin breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Um, Kevin? You're still holding my hand." Chanhee squeaked.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kevin quickly let go, turning red.

"I-it's okay, I kinda liked it." Chanhee was blushing too. He couldn't meet Kevin's eyes, and the older boy couldn't help but feel like he really should just come out and say what he was really feeling (that he totay did not have a heart to heart, bro talk with Jacob two days ago when the older concluded Kevin was in love and not allergic because of the warm, tingly feeling he had whenever Chanhee was around).

Kevin slowly took Chanhee's hand again, not missing the look of surprise on the younger's pink face.

"Hey, uh, Chanhee? Are you an espresso?"

"What?"

"'Cause I like you a latte."

There was a short silence before both boys burst out laughing.  
"Seriously? That was corny!"

"It was all I had!" Kevin defended himself, wheezing.

Chanhee bit his lip, getting serious. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah. I do. I like you a lot, Chanhee. Even when you put milk before cereal and you're pairing a sweet drink with an even sweeter cake and your shorts are ungodly short and you steal my shirts." Kevin felt like he was about to burst. "I like you."

"Are you Red Velvet-sunbaenim's lead rapper?" Chanhee suddenly asked.

Kevin blinked, confused. "Huh?"

With a large smile, Chanhee cupped the older's face. "'Cause you make me feel Joy." then retracted, hiding behind his hands. "That was an even worse pick up line! Why did I even try! I just wanted to say I like you too!"

"That was cute." Kevin assured, chuckling. He leaned forward and took Chanhee's hands away from his face to kiss his forehead. "So um, does this mean we're dating for real? Like, boyfriends?"

Chanhee nodded, bashful.

They finished their cake and decided to ditch Younghoon and Changmin so they can have a date of their own. Lacing their fingers together as they walked towards a park, Chanhee asked, "Hey, you know, forget BbangQ. I have a new OTP."

"Hm? Who is it this time?"

"Us." Chanhee grinned, and Kevin had never seen the sky so clear and the sun so bright in his life before. It seemed like all the rays of the sun were gently hitting his boyfriend (boyfriend!) in just all the perfect angles, like heaven was framing an angel. "NewMoon."

**Author's Note:**

> sup it's 1 a.m. and i have to get up early tomorrow but WHO CARES NEW MOON NEW MOON 
> 
> i'll like, proof read and format it later so if there's wrong grammar or spelling or anything please tell me thank you~
> 
> i hope you like it sksksmsm have a nice day/night!
> 
> yell at me on twitter: [@juyeonieee]


End file.
